Developer-soluble Bottom Anti-reflective Coating (DBARC) technology offers a unique ability to offer substrate reflection control without the need for a BARC open etch which is attractive for applications electronic device manufacturing. Implant lithography benefits from DBARC technology due to improved reflection control, particularly for 193 nm implant layers. DBARC technology also offers a reduced Cost of Ownership for all photolithography layers by replacing conventional lithography BARC with DBARC which eliminates the BARC open etch step. Accordingly, techniques to improve reflection control and reduce cost may be desirable.